Strikers Tournament
by GEEDZ
Summary: A set of one-shots and some linked, complete and utter randomness from the whole Strikers gang, T for references and some language. Also pls R&R my DragonSlayer fic, no-one notices it because it's Misc. :
1. Bowser trouble

**Author's notes: New story, based around Mario Strikers Charged Football. ( i don't own this) and all the shenanigans of Mario and friends!**

It was a thundery, windy and above all _wet _day on Thunder Island, although it was always like that, hence the name. The stands were full of screaming fans, each egging on their favourite team or player. This is, of course, the Striker's official tournament.

Mario stared into the holo-projector and sighed.

"Why-a does Bowser have to win-a every time?"

Princess Peach looked at him sympathetically. Bowser had annihilated every other team except Mario's and herself with apparent ease, and he was just finishing off Luigi, who was 12-0 down.

"Look!" cried Peach.

In a last effort Luigi had leapt into the air with the ball but just before he could activate his MegaStrike, Bowser appeared behind him and booted him away, before taking the ball and powering it down the field. The ball whizzed past the nose of a lucky Shy Guy, _through_ a Boo and straight into the back of the net, finishing the match at 13-0.

Mario ran down to find his brother, who was embedded 3 feet into the ground, looking dazed.

"Come on-a Luigi, get up! You need to get off-a the pitch ready for Peach's game!"

"Peach…?" Luigi mumbled, "Oh! Peach… in pink underwear…mmm…"

"C'mon Luigi," grunted Mario as he dragged his sibling towards the stands. "We-a need to think of a way to defeat-a Bowser!"

But it was too late. Peach's game had started and there was nothing the duo could do to help her, for if they did, they'd have to forfeit the tournament.

[Commentator] 'Ok, the game has started and thanks to her superior speed Peach has gained control of the ball almost instantaneously! Pass… to Toad who sends a powerful lob pass down to Hammer Bros who… yes… unleashes his Hammer Storm! Ooohh… looks like he was a bit too far away! Now Bowser's goalie clears it out to Bowser himself. He's got past Peach… one…two… no, all three defenders! He's passed it to Dry Bones who's just tapped it in. A clever tactic there, making them all run to him, no-one noticed Dry Bones until it was too late. 1-0 to Bowser!'

"Oh-a crap!" exclaimed Mario. "He's-a going to completely destroy her!"

'Back in game, Peach in control. Bowser is approaching to tackle… Oh! A well aimed Blue Shell from Toad sorts him out! Peach goes to shoot! Awww… taken out by a passing tractor… damn the hazards on Thunder Island. Bowser's team's Boo now is in possession…and a skilfully used dummy to evade Toad's tackle! Passing to Birdo… Repeated passes… he's powering up the ball! Oh no, Bowser's back and he shoots…! Well saved by Peach team goalkeeper!'

Suddenly Mario had an idea. "Peach!" he called her over for a 'pep talk'.

A few minutes later the game was on again.

'With Peach in possession but 1-0 down the game isn't looking good for her, especially with only a minute remaining. Bowser tackles… Peach has fallen to the floor! It looks bad… Bowser's looking worried… Ok she's back up – what? Her top has just fallen off! Her top – it seems Bowser's tackle was stronger than he thought. Every player is stood stock still and are kind of… staring… Whoa! Peach has got the ball and just activated her MegaStrike at full power! Totally unexpected and its one…two…ooh save…three… four – and another save! Four goals from a…uh… topless MegaStrike! And it's game over! Peach is through to the knockout stages!'

Mario turned to his brother and grinned.

"You owe me five pounds."

**Author's notes: if you liked review and i will be taking requests from anyone, any plot.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Yoshi vs Petey

**Author's notes: This is for my second reviewer dragon19kyoshi, who asked for some Yoshi vs Petey. So, dragon, here you go!**

It was another day at Striker HQ, located somewhere not actually anywhere near any stadium. The Bros, Peach, Yoshi and Diddy Kong were sat round a computer monitor, checking out the tournament tables.

"Hmm… this isn't looking so good," commented Peach. "Bowser is so definitely through to the second knockout stages, and only I've won against him."

Everyone was then lost in their own imaginations for a while until the door opened and Daisy wandered in holding a plate loaded with cookies. Yoshi squealed with delight and grabbed eight with his tongue before munching contentedly.

Peach cleared her throat uncomfortably before adding, "Oh… Yoshi? Your next match is against Petey Piranha and it's in about half an hour, so you better go get ready."

Yoshi replied by yipping at her and running out of the room, taking three more cookies with him.

* * *

Luigi nudged his sibling fearfully.

"Hey Mario, doesn't it-a look like Yoshi's getting a bit-a tired?"

And it was true. The green dinosaur was gradually moving slower and slower, and his attacks had no strength. Petey, sensing an easy victory, moved in to equalise the score at 3-3.

The whistle blew but instead of ending the match red lights were cast over the stage and some extreme music started playing.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Mario, "It's-a Sudden Death! I haven't seen-a one of these in years!"

Back on the pitch, Petey's Monty Mole had control of the ball, dribbling it down the left wing. A green team Boo tackled it off him and sped down the field, laughing triumphantly only to be cut off when a _very_ solid Petey appeared in front of him.

After pulling the stunned Boo off the ball Petey restarted his attack. Just as he was to finish the game Yoshi appeared momentarily in front of him and then, just as fast, disappeared again, taking the ball with him. Petey just stood and gaped.

"That'll be the cookies kicking in." Peach said to Daisy.

Yoshi was a blur as he sprinted down the pitch into Petey's half where, after dispatching two defenders, he powered the ball into the air. Immediately after he jumped into the air towards it.

Mario gasped, recognizing the signs of a MegaStrike, but this seemed…different somehow.

As Yoshi came level with the ball he started his trademark Feather Run, while activating his MegaStrike. Glowing white wings appeared on either side of his body as he prepared to strike but as he drew back golden light burst from his eyes and feet.

Mario sat with his mouth agape. Even if Yoshi didn't know it, the extra energy from the cookies had allowed him to use the legendary UltimateStrike. Hells, Mario had thought it a myth himself! According to the oldest Strikers historians, the UltimateStrike was so powerful that, in the wrong hands, it was a weapon of mass destruction.

The golden light enveloped Yoshi and his wings grew bigger and brighter as the entire stadium watched in awe at this epic moment. After what seemed like an eternity Yoshi opened his eyes and smashed the ball towards the goal. Out of this ball came not multiple balls, but one massive ball coated in golden flame, going so fast it looked like a missile.

Petey's goalie gulped and cautiously put his hands out to stop the ball…

The celebrations were loud. After his amazing goal Yoshi had told Luigi (who was the only one who could understand him) that he wanted to sleep.

The doctor had informed everyone that Petey's goalie would 'get better'.

**Author's notes: Enjoyed? Keep it up with these great ideas and we might get somewhere!**

**( and yes, Daisy's a bit of an airhead here. I know. Please do not shout abuse at me for this)**


	3. Banana Bonanza!

**Author's notes: This is for my good pal Soundwave 0107, who wanted some Banana mayhem! Hope you enjoy!**

Today was the match between DK and Daisy, set in The Vice.

Mario, Luigi and Peach stood anxiously in front of the giant monitor which adorned one whole side of the Waiting Room, waiting for the match to begin. DK was already on the pitch with his team, but Daisy hadn't arrived yet. Peach looked worried for her fellow princess.

"Where could she be? Ooooohhh… she's so clumsy and always dreaming… she could be anywhere!"

Peach was becoming more and more agitated when suddenly Mario leapt up shouting, "Look! Up in-a the clouds!"

Sure enough, there was Daisy, plummeting towards the stadium at what seemed like light speed.

"Oh God! She'll crash!" Exclaimed Peach.

At the last minute Daisy backflipped to land on her feet, and when she raised her head, instead of the normal vacant look, she was _determined_.

The whistle blew, and the match began. Almost immediately Daisy sprinted in and launched the ball backwards over her head. A Koopa gained control of the ball and ran down the right wing, using dekes to avoid tackles.

**Dekes are where the player presses a directional key on the Wii remote, and it allows the character to dodge an attack. E.G. Koopa's deke is to retreat into his shell and spin forward a short distance, Peach's is to frontflip over the attacker etc.**

As he reached DK's box, he chipped the ball in to Daisy who straight away powered the ball towards the goal. DK's goalkeeper leaped for the ball, only just knocking it to the left. A yellow team Shy Guy cleared the ball but it was intercepted by a defending Hammer Bros. Just as he prepared to kick the ball, a rumbling sound stopped him in his tracks.

"W-w-w-what's this th-th-then?" he mumbled, while trying to remain upright. "E-e-e-earthquake?"

Suddenly hundreds, no, _thousands_ of Bananas appeared all over the stadium, even inside the goals.

"Oh no!" shouted Peach, " Donkey Kong must've been saving a _banana swarm_ until it was maxed out!"

And indeed, said gorilla was looking quite pleased with himself. Every player, whether they walked, ran or jumped, couldn't avoid the mass of bananas that had filled the pitch. With everyone stuck still, DK activated another item; Star Power! This was perfect because now he was invincible to run through endless bananas while all players couldn't tackle or stop him. He ran up to Daisy's half, jumped up and activated his MegaStrike. Electricity began forming in his fist and as they gained power he laughed to himself. This was too easy! 6 MegaBalls hurtled down towards Daisy's goalie who couldn't move, and by sheer luck, one bounced off his forehead but the other five went in as the poor goalie fainted.

The match ended.

* * *

Daisy had stormed off to her room and insisted she didn't want to be disturbed. Everyone left it at that. The doctor informed the Strikers that the goalkeeper had severe concussion from the MegaStrike, and that all who didn't use Star Power on the bananas should not make any sudden movements for a week.

Shortly after, Luigi went to check in on Daisy. A scarce few seconds after he had gone in, he came speeding down the stairs and would only tell Mario what he saw.

Mario said later on that, 'Luigi walked in on her at "work".'

To this day Luigi was never the same…


	4. Koopa Khaos

**Author's notes: This is a fic per request of dragon19kyoshi, who has before provided excellent inspiration for my stories, and will probably continue to do so! **

**Enjoy!**

Today's match was Koopa Khaos; Bowser vs. Bowser Jr. This epic stage of the tournament would take place in the dusty Sand Tomb, where players would need to keep an eye on the sky, as to avoid the 8 Thwomps that could squash them like bugs!

Mario eyed the two teams nervously. There was no telling what kind of dirty tricks they had in store for each other.

Finally, pre-match preparations were complete, and the captains faced off on the field. Watching inside Striker HQ were Peach, Daisy, Diddy Kong, Petey and Wario. The others were in the stands at the Sand Tomb, or just elsewhere. Mario and Luigi were two of those viewing the game from the stands.

The whistle blew, and the match was on. Almost instantly Bowser Jr dived for the ball, and lobbed it back to an attacking Boo. The ghost sprinted down the field, only to be stopped by a Koopa who cleared it to Jr's half, but the ball was intercepted by a Hammer Bros, who repeatedly passed it between himself and the Boo towards Bowser's goal.

Then the Hammer Bros noticed that the Thwomps were preparing to strike.

"Quick!" he yelled, "To the sides, take cover!"

Jr's team ran to the sides, still in possession of the ball, and gasped with relief and gratitude at Hammer's good eye. Then Bowser Jr noticed something strange. Bowser and his team were still calmly wandering around the centre of the stadium, seemingly oblivious to their imminent crushing.

But the Thwomps were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Boo squealed and shot like a rocket away from Jr, and there seemed to be a shadow following him…

The turtle gulped and looked up hesitantly. Above him was a very smug-looking Thwomp, poised to strike, as there was one over every member of his team, even the goalie!

Bowser chuckled and said in a voice only Jr could hear, "Thwomps like bribes…" before Jr's team were… well, crushed.

* * *

Bowser won 19-0, after Jr's team were relentlessly Thwomped upon, even when Jr tried to surrender and hide in the stands.

Mario looked at his brother and nodded. They both knew that one of the Koopa family would have cheated in some way.

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. Jr gets owned, Mario is right, and Bowser finds something to bribe Thwomps with.**


End file.
